


When the lights are low

by MarshyBars



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Instant Ramen, M/M, Makeup, Second-Hand Embarrassment, band au, i think im funny, sibling-trinsette, they're so awkward, tsuna loves animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyBars/pseuds/MarshyBars
Summary: Tsuna is in a band and everyone around him is gorgeous.akaThe band AU in which Tsuna is very gay





	1. Puppy in the Audience

Adjusting his eyeliner for the last time, he took deep breaths, no matter how many times he does this, he’ll always be nervous.

“Tsuna, it’s time for us to go on, are you ready?” Said his small Bandmate Yuni. 

“Y-yeah, just nervous that’s all,” He sighed “I thought you said this will get easier-”

“Tsunayoshi-kun, I hope you’re not STILL complaining about having to go on stage? We’ve been doing this for close to 2 years now.” Said his tall Bandmate named Byakuran, very tall and absolutely gorgeous, but you didn't hear that from tsuna - definitely not.

Swallowing the nervous ‘Hiiiiiie’ that was about to slip from his mouth, he shot a nervous laugh up to his bandmate who just smirked back at him.

I wonder if he knows what effect he has on me he thought nervously. Taking in another big gulp of air. “N-not complaining, per say. Just over thinking maybe?” he laughed nervously, trying to avoid looking Byakuran in the eyes.

Byakuran suddenly grabbed his wrist pulling him out towards where the last band was just finishing off their set, Behind the curtain, his bandmate wrapped his arms around Tsunas waist as a way to keep him calm, but it was having the opposite effect on Tsuna, he leaned down to whisper into Tsuna ears, “They’ve already got the crowd hyped up Tsunayoshi-kun, you’ve just gotta go out there and show them a good time.” He spoke with a cheshire grin on his stupid handsome face, inches away from Tsunas own.

Nodding his head minutely, he leaned back into Byakuran’s light embrace and found himself calming down instantly. This happened before every show and yet Tsuna was still always nervous. He ruffled his own chalked black hair once more before Smiling, slightly nervous but also ready to get the show over and done with.

“Okay Byakuran, get off of me, you’re going to ruin my makeup.” he said with laughter in his voice.

“That’s more like it, that's the Tsunayoshi I know.” He said squeezing him tighter once before letting go entirely.

“-ood night everyone!” the previous band shouted off into the moderately large crowd before bouncing off the stage.

“You guys are on.” they said as they nudged past Tsuna to make their way back to the changing rooms. They’re another band who’d been playing at this venue long before Tsuna and his band -The Trinity- started playing there, they were on very good terms with each other despite only ever speaking one or two words to each other a night, they were also very used to seeing Byakuran hanging off of people like a koala.

Tsuna nodded nervously to the tall man covered in bandages and scars -that he hoped weren’t real- before grabbing his own guitar and turning to his two bandmates. “Ready?” he asked, all traces of nervousness gone.

“Skies! Fight!” they said in unison before running onto the stage, the lights causing them to sweat. The smell of booze very heavy in the air as it usually was by the time they filter onto stage each week.

They were very popular, especially at this venue, a lot of people seemed to only turn up for them as more and more people started trying to push their way to the front as the stage.

Tsuna always found himself nervous before the show, but he allowed the atmosphere of the club to psych him up, until he too was excited. He found himself looking back at both of his bandmates. Yuni smiling to herself whilst playing the drums, not even acknowledging Tsunas stare, he then turned to Byakuran, a genius on the bass, staring straight back into Tsunas eyes, before a wide grin settled onto both of their faces.

Tsuna turned back out into the audience, winking at some of the party goers, everyone just having a genuinely good time. Playing his electric guitar and allowing the lyrics to flow through him.

This was all a hobby to Tsuna, something he didn’t expect he’d still enjoy coming up to two years later. It was a lot of effort, and Tsuna was only used to putting in the minimal amount of effort into anything. It was just a way to make a little bit of extra money in college.

He loved his course, but after doing music like this, he was starting to have serious thoughts about a career change. Both Byakuran and Yuni would support him in anything he decides to do after earning his degree.

As the night goes on, you can visably see the strain of having to perform 6 songs in a row, especially when the crowd started screaming for their much needed encore, all three ignored the protesting of their bodies in favour of further psyching up the crowd even more, all three getting too excited.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the next band of the evening lining up behind the curtain, waiting for their cue to go on.

Wrapping up their final song, they thanked the lively audience, bowing, before heading off of stage, throwing kisses and winks as they went.

All of their makeup was in shambles this late into the evening, lines that used to be perfect now wonky and wet, mascara bleeding onto the skin underneath their eyes.

“You did great out there!” their manager Naito slurred, the man was quite obviously drunk, if the slur in his voice was anything to go by. He handed each of them a bottle of water wonkily.

None of the band mates answered as they took huge swigs from their bottles of water.

Byakuran was the first to answer, “Naturally, don’t we always,” he said grinning trying to act like he wasn’t completely exhausted, like he did, every week, “I’m gonna head off now, I have assignments due on Monday that I haven’t even started yet.”

Byakuran stalked off back to the changing rooms, Tsuna still trying to catch his breath, thanked Naito calmly before walking back to the changing rooms himself for a very much needed shower. Yuni lingered for a few seconds more before also retreating to the changing rooms for a lukewarm shower.

As he walked back into the changing rooms, he looked at Byakuran who was standing in front of the mirror removing his makeup. “Byakuran, you shouldn’t use baby wipes to remove makeup.” he said almost instantly as Byakuran looked him in the eyes through the mirror before dropping the wipe into the bin that sat next to him.

They had this conversation every week but Byakuran still had the nerve to reply, “why?” as he pulled out another baby wipe and wiped around his eye area, taking off the light purple makeup sitting in his creases.

Tsuna ignored him as he started to peel off his black jacket that literally stuck to his skin. Before shoving it into his bag none to gently. “I’m gonna shower.” he said reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out his micellar water, a pack of cotton pads, and his contact case before walking into the bathroom. He placed his stuff on the counter before opening his contact case and trying to remove his contacts, his hands shaking due to the adrenaline, taking a few moments to successfully remove them.

Should I bother taking off my makeup? He thought staring into the mirror, before reaching up with a pad covered in micellar water to scrub at his face clumsily.

After finally removing most of the stubborn makeup he moved to let the shower heat up, not that it’d get hot anyway, it never was.

When he deemed it hot enough, he started to remove his layers leaving them punched up on the floor before stepping under the spray of the shower, not bothered by the lukewarm water.

He got to washing his hair, realising he’d forgotten his shampoo and condition, he just used the water to remove as much of the black chalk from his hair as possible.

The water ran black due to the sheer amount of chalk Tsuna uses in his hair to keep the brown completely covered no matter how much he sweats.

Even after the water stopped running black, he sat under the spray for a good ten minutes more trying to work out the knots in his own shoulders. Especially his left, where the strap of his guitar had dug into the skin and the weight of it causing his shoulder to heavily tense up.

Stepping out the shower he reached for a towel, realising he’d forgotten that too, Hoping Byakuran was still in the changing room he called out hesitantly.

“Yes Tsunayoshi?” Tsuna could hear the shit eating grin he probably had on his face.

“P-please can you pass my towel through the door?” he said, almost nervously considering Byakurans track record of being a little shit.

The white haired man had the audacity to giggle before asking, “What do I get out of it?” He heard Byakuran shuffling on the other side of the door, implying that despite his words, he was actually an alright person who would pass him his towel. “I’m kidding, you worked very hard tonight.” before opening the door a crack and leaving his towel on the cold radiator and closing the door once again.

Tsuna smiled to himself before turning off the shower, which had now started to run cold before reaching for his pink towel. He used the towel to dry his hair slightly, seeing as he’d only brought one towel with him, silly really, before wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower. The cold air hit him first when he opened the door to the changing room, Byakuran being the only one standing there scrolling through his phone.

“T-thanks for my towel.” Tsuna said lightly as he started to pull out a fresh pair of clothes.

“No problem.” Byakuran said distratidly as Tsuna began changing into his clothes, not even looking up after Tsuna was done and turned towards him.

“Were you waiting for me?” Tsuna asked almost hesitantly, he saw no reason why Byakuran would stick around otherwise, especially if he was as busy as he said he was.

“Mhmmm.” Byakuran Hummed playfully, eyes flickering up to him before flickering back to his phone.

“You ready to go?” Tsuna asked pulling on his bag and guitar that Byakuran had packed away for him. His hair still damp.

“I am, but you’re not. I’m not letting you into my car with your hair still wet.” he said without even looking up again. Tsuna stuck his tongue out at him before reaching into his bag and pulling out his wet towel and wrapping it around his head in order to dry it.

“Is this okay?” Tsuna asked almost sarcastically. Repacking all of his stuff back into his bag. 

“Yeah, I got a new car thats all. It’s the first one I’ve ever bought using my own money.” He said absentmindedly. Pulling his own bag around his shoulders and walking to the door of the changing rooms, “you got everything?” he asked one more time looking around and at Tsuna.

“Yeah, do you?” he said almost out of habit, they had this conversation every week.

“Mhmmmm, yeah, ladies first.” he replied with another grin stretched across his face, as he held the door open for Tsuna. 

Tsuna glared at him before walking out the door with Byakuran following behind.

In the hallway, Yuni was leaning against the opposite wall with her arms crossed. “I’ve been waiting here for ages, I thought you said you needed to get home Byakuran.”

“I do, I do.” he said walking past Yuni and Tsuna to the back entrance of the venue. Opening the door he stepped out into the cold night. “I couldn’t park in the usual place so the car is around the corner.”

All three started to make their way to the car, “I can’t find my phone?” Tsuna said getting obviously more frustrated, patting each of his pockets. “I must’ve left it on charge?” he passed all of his stuff to Byakuran before also wrapping his wet towel around Byakuran’s shoulders who grimaced, before quickly running back into the venue.

Opening the door to the changing rooms, he spotted his phone connected to the wall and visibly sighed in relief, “I wouldn’t have gotten you back if I didn’t come back.” he said as he pulled his charger and phone from the wall. Before running back into the hall and out the venue door.

As he rounded the corner to the car park he collided with a wall of flesh, they both flew backwards at the impact, falling down.

“O-oh my god! I’m so sorry.” He squeaked out.

“Che! How about you watch where you’re going, pipsqueak.” He complained as he spat out his cigarette that he’d bitten upon impact with the smaller body. “You owe me a new one.” he said before looking up.

They looked into eachothers eyes before the other man's eyes visibly widened. He recognised that face anywhere, big eyes and fluffy hair, albeit a different colour, it was unmistakable. “A-are you…. Who I think you are?” his previous attitude completely gone as he fumbled for words.

“I’m really sorry ab- huh? Wait what?” did he know this person? “A-am I who you think I am? W-what does that mean?” he rubbed the back of his head. Looking into the mans eyes, he definitely recognized them, maybe he comes to his shows sometimes? But wasn’t the gig still ongoing? Did he leave early?

It couldn't be that he had fans right? No way, unthinkable.

“D-do I know you?” he asked almost nervously.

“Y-yes? No! I mean no, we’ve never actually met, I go to your gigs alot. At Least I think I do? Are you the lead sin-” he asked before Tsuna slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shhh, please please don’t say anything, I’m really sorry about bumping into you, i-is there anyway I can make it up to you?” He’d rather not have his identity outted by an accidental fanboy, even if they are alone.

The green eyed man visably brightened, his eyes had stars in them and he shook almost nervously, “A-an autograph? I couldn’t ask for anything more.” he said muffled into Tsunas hand before reaching into his pocket to pull out a napkin and a pen, it was all he had on hand right now. It’s not everyday that you meet your idol afterall.

Tears gathered in Tsunas eyes, he’d never been asked for an autograph before, so this was a first for him. He hesitantly reached up and took the napkin and pen out of the other mans hands. “W-who should i make it out to?” he asked quietly while avoiding eye contact with the man.

“H-hayato! Just Hayato is fine!” Okay reel it in, don’t want to seem too happy. He thought nervously whilst very visably bouncing in excitement from where they still sat on the floor.

I haven’t been practising my signature Tsuna thought, hesitating before writing ‘Hayato, thank you for coming to my gigs, Love Tsu’ he signed and finished with a heart too. Tsuna was also very excited but he wasn’t about to let Hayato know that.

“Tsu-tsu-tsu-, eh, Tsunayoshi? What’re you doing on the floor?” Byakuran said, looking at both of the boys sitting on the floor with a napkin between them before a grin spread onto his face, “is this, what I think it is? Tsunayoshi-kun, you’re not slick,” he even had the audacity to giggle into his hand. 

Both boys flew up, red faced, with Tsuna pushing the napkin in Hayatos direction, hoping that’d he just disappear forever and never have to look into his bandmates eyes ever again. “W-we weren’t doing anything!” he squealed with a red face. Before running around Byakuran towards his car.

Byakuran turned his eyes towards the green eyed man, who was too busy looking at the napkin he clutched in a death grip between his fingers. His smile instantly grew sharper as he saw the red on his cheeks. “Whats this? Does the puppy have a crush?” Byakuran mocked, with an evil smirk on his face. “I’ve noticed you at nearly every single gig since we’ve debuted, I guess now your intentions are clear.” he said before turning around and making his way back to his car, not before shooting one more smirk at the boy still staring at the napkin.

Back at the car, Tsuna was nervously bouncing in his seat, waiting for Byakuran to also get in so they could go home. Utterly embarrased he smoothered his own face in the towel that byakuran had left on the car seat, face burning bright red.

“Tsuna you act like someone just stole your first kiss.” Yuni giggled from her seat watching Tsuna. “Have you honestly never had someone ask for an autograph before?” she said, barely covering her own giggles.

“N-no! That was my first one, why didn’t anyone tell me how embarrassing it is!” he proceeded to rebury his face within his wet towel, ignoring all health and safety practises at this point in favour of literally smothering his embarrassment.

“It’s honestly not that big of a deal Tsu-tsu, you made puppy boy really happy!” Byakuran said getting into his seat and buckling up his seat belt and driving off towards the direction of Tsunas dorms.

Tsuna rested his burning face against the glass window of the passenger seat. Soothing. As if remembering something he whipped around to Byakuran who was humming to some song on the radio, “Your car! It’s really nice Byakuran!” he exclaimed, “are the seats heated?” he asked as he started rubbing down the chair and feeling underneath.

“Yup! You like? My friend who works at the car dealership sold it to me for a discount!” he looking absolutely buzzing as he told Tsuna this.

“It’s really nice! Comforting even.” all traces of embarrassment now forgotten, whether he’d actually forgotten or was just putting on a cool front, Byakuran didn’t know.

“It’s supposed to start getting colder,” Yuni chimed in from the back seat, head resting between the two chairs in front. “Please start wrapping up warm, Tsuna, we can’t have you getting sick.”

“You’re like his mother, Yuni-chan. She is right though, Tsuna. I expect to see you wearing a jumper underneath your coat next week otherwise I’m dragging you back into your dorm and forcing you to put on at least 3 jumpers.” he said, coming up to the corner of Tsunas apartment block

Tsuna grimaced, realising that his threats were not empty, if the look in his purple eyes was any indication. “Y-yes sir! Thank you for the lift home.” he said whilst unbuckling and leaning over to open the door. “Please let me know when you both get home safe, or I’ll be up worrying all night.”

“You just want an excuse to stay up all night, Tsuna.” Byakuran replied while winking to Tsuna and blowing him a sweet kiss, Yuni made a gagging sound in the background at this. “Love you, Tsu-tsu!”

Tsuna had never scrambled out of his car as fast as he did that night, running round to the boot and quickly pulling it open before reaching in and grabbing all of his belongings and wrapping them around his shoulders. Grunting under the weight of his guitar case, before hastily slamming the boot down. Running back to the side of the road he stared into the car through the window that byakuran had rolled down, Yuni climbing over the chairs to get into the front seat.

“See ya!” they both chimed, not waiting for a reply as byakuran sped off down the road.

Tsuna sighed heavily before walking up to the door of his apartment block before pulling out his phone, 1:34am hopefully his roommates were asleep, Tsuna looked a mess after all, he also hoped that there was no one sitting in the common area, the shower hadn’t done much to remove the grime from his body after all. 

Using his keycard, the lock flashed before turning green and clicking open, Tsuna swung the heavy door open as quickly as possible before stepping into the warm air. Someone must’ve eaten recently as he could still smell the remnants of food, burnt food but still food. This made Tsuna realise he hadn’t eaten in a while as he stepped into the common kitchen to quickly turn the kettle on before bending down to rummage in some cupboards for some sort of food

He hit jackpot on a packet of instant noodles, steak flavour.

He took off up stairs to his room so he could quickly change into something more comfortable and deposit his bags, as they were starting to hurt his shoulders.

Did he have time to shower before the kettle finished boiling?

How many things could he get done in the time it took for the kettle to boil?

From experience he knew that he didn't have enough time to shower.

They had collectively splashed out on a fancy kettle that boils their water quick, especially seeing as they were all living off of instant noodles seeing as none of them could cook without burning their food.

There were six of them sharing the common room, they all got along fairly well, their clashing schedules meant that it was very rare all six of them were together. But he enjoyed hanging out with them regardless.

By the time he’d finally walked back to the kitchen the kettle was just flicking off, indicating that it had finished boiling.

So he got to making his noodles. Humming some of his bands songs to himself.

 

Finally finished with his dinner preparations, he sat at the dingy table nearby, littered with textbooks and worksheets.

“Thanks for the meal.” he whispered to himself before bringing the noodles to his lips.


	2. Feverish Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ends up falling sick, shenanigans ensue.

“ _Byakurannnnnn_ ,” Tsuna drew the words out, sniffling. “You were right!,” Sniff, “I got sick.” said Tsuna holding back tears, having to also skip out on his evening shift at the animal shelter. Clutching the phone to the side of his face in a death grip.

“ _That’s what you get for not drying your hair properly, next time you should listen to what we say_.” there was shuffling from the other side, “ _do you have someone there to take care of you_?”

“Mukuro is here,” another sniff, “He doesn’t have any lectures till tomorrow.” sniff. “He’s definitely not happy about having to take care of me though, haha.” another sniff, followed by miserable tears.

“ _Have you called your boss to let him know that you won’t be there_?” more shuffling from the other side. “ _I just made some food for Yuni that I’m going to go drop round hers, do you want me to bring you some? It’s chicken noodle soup._ ”

“I was about to do that…..” he was not about to do that, “I’d love some soup, only if you’re in the area thought, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“ _Nonsense, Tsunayoshi, you’re not imposing_.” sound of a pot being covered in the background. “ _I consider my soup to be a super item, one that can be used to better mankind_.”

“You sound like a super villain.”

“ _I plan to rule the world using my soup._ ”

“It better be the best soup I’ve ever eaten then.” a smile working its way up to his flushed face.

“ _I’ll be there in about an hour, keep Mukuro occupied_.” a kissy noise was made on the other side of the phone. “ _Love you tsu-_ ”

Tsuna ended the call before he could finish, he didn’t want his face to go any redder than it already was.

 

**DING**

 

A text message that only read the words: **MEAN**.

 

Ignoring the text message he stuffed his face back into his pillow. There was shuffling from behind the closer door before a gentle knock, which Tsuna decided to ignore, hoping he’d go away.

“Tsunayoshi,” the door was being opened by a blue haired man with heterochromia eyes. “Are you dead?” he asked, not sounding even the slightest bit concerned.

“I wish.” he replied sarcastically from his pillow fortress.

“Thank god, I was seriously considering mouth to mouth resuscitation.” the sound of a tray being placed on the low table in his room gathered Tsuna’s attention. “I brought you tea.”

A hand was running through his brown fluffy locks, gently pressing in and making Tsuna sigh into his pillows.

“Did you poison it?” Tsuna asked seriously, turning his head to the side to stare at the tea.

“W-what? What would _possess_ you to say such a thing? I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart.” he looked genuinely hurt at Tsuna’s words, holding one hand over his heart and the other resting on tsuna’s bed, as if to stop himself from fainting.

_Drama queen_ “Thanks for the tea Mukuro, I really appreciate it.” another loud sniff.

Mukuro handed him a mug and the warmth of the tea instantly soothed him.

“It’s nice.” he said in a small voice, smiling up at Mukuro through his lashes, face flushed from the fever.

Mukuro turned away from him like he’d been burnt upon looking at him. “I was making tea for myself anyway, it’s no big deal.” Mukuro excused himself from the room, the door clicking loudly behind him.

_Should probably let my boss know I won’t be in tonight._ Grabbing his phone, he dialed the number of his boss. It rang twice before the calm voice of his boss cut through. _“Tsunayoshi-kun? It’s rare for you to be cal-_ ” a loud sniff from Tsuna cut him off. “ _Sick, you’re sick. Should’ve known, you don’t take proper care of yourself_.”

“I’m really sorry, Kawahira-san. I’ll take on extra shifts to make up for it.” sniff.

“ _Please blow your nose_ ,” sniff, “ _You’re fine Tsunayoshi, we have a new employee anyway, I was planning on letting you show him around but I guess I’ll do it myself_.”

“A new employee? Is it to rep-”

“ _I already know what you’re about to say, you’re so easy to read. No, he isn’t here to replace you, it’s just the person working the shift before you has suddenly quit. Something about pursuing a life in music_.”

“Irie”

“ _Whatever his name is, he usually has a shift that overlaps with yours for a few hours, I probably wouldn’t have even bothered looking for a new employee, but adoption rates go up during the holidays. So we need all the help we can get_.”

“Thank you Boss. Again, I’m really sorry.”

“ _Don’t stress yourself, just focus on getting better_.”

“Will you be okay with the new employee? Please give him my number on his shift in case he needs help with anything.”

“ _You’re always worrying about things that do not concern you_.” he could hear Kawahira pushing up his glasses. “ _Just let me know when you get better, I’ll let the newbie take over your shifts for now_.”

“Thanks again, boss,” he said before the line went dead. Kawahira usually wasn’t a man of many words but he could be compassionate, _could be_ being the key word.

Tsuna finished off drinking his tea before once again setting the mug on the low table on his floor, he let his mind wander, without realizing he’d fallen asleep.

* * *

 

He was awoken to the sounds of arguing at the front door. This always happened whenever Mukuro and Byakuran were in the same room as each other.

_“Catfished …….. Leo-kun!”_ tsuna could barely make out what they were saying but he definitely recognized that as Byakuran's voice.

_What’s this about Catfish?_ He distantly thought as his door suddenly flew open, revealing Byakuran in his full glory, face flushed red -cause unknown- judging by the way Mukuro was smirking behind him, he definitely had something to do with it.

“I brought my super item! Along with another super item!” Yuni appeared in his line of vision.

“You feeling any better, Tsuna?” Yuni asked softly before shuffling into his room, and sitting at the end of his bed, she had genuine concern on her face.

_What did the world do to deserve Yuni,_

_She's definitely a super item._

“I had some tea some time ago and just woke up from a nap, I’m doing _slightly_ better?” he didn’t sound _slightly_ better, the sniff still ever apparent and his face still the same intensity of red.

“Mama Bya will dish you up some nice chicken soup, how does that sound?” he cooed

“Sounds worse than death.”

“Don’t be like that Tsuna, I came all the way here.” he didn’t sound at all phased by Tsuna’s lackluster response, if anything, his grin grew wider.

“Ignore him Tsuna, Byakuran, can you please go dish that up? And take _Leo-kun_ with you.” there was a bite in her words as she said this.

Byakuran merely pouted before stomping away, Mukuro hot on his tail, muttering something about _“stupid Marshmallows messing up his kitchen_.” Not that the kitchen was tidy anyway.

"Sorry about him, Tsuna, he’s worried sick about you.” she said, passing him a tissue from a packet she keeps in her pocket.

Tsuna blew his nose, _loudly_ , “Thanks.” he muttered before flopping back down into his pillows, Yuni watching over him like the angel she is. He hesitated for just a second before saying,

“you know he isn’t called ‘Leo’, _right?_ ”

“What? Of course I know. I know everything.” she winked as she said this and _honestly?_ Tsuna didn’t doubt her for a second.

At Tsuna’s incredulous look, she added, “Don’t worry your pretty little head about a thing, Tsuna.”

In no time at all, Byakuran was returning, he had stolen one of his roommates gag apron that said ‘ _kiss the cook_ ’ while holding a bowl filled with chicken noodle soup, it wafted through the air and Tsuna felt his mouth watering at the smell alone.

“Super item.” he whispered underneath his breath as Byakuran brought the dish closer to his face.

"You want to use the super item?” Byakuran mocked, continuing their conversation from earlier. “Don’t use it to take over the world, _Tsunayoshi_.”

“Bone apple teeth.” he said placing the bowl on a tray on Tsunas lap.

“Thank you for the meal.” he said before bringing the soup to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im way funnier than i am, i spent a good half an hour laughing at the possession joke, comment maybe? ill make it worth your while

**Author's Note:**

> my life boils down to kettle time (the amount of things i can get done in the time it takes for the kettle to boil.) comments will make me cry, and probably write quicker?


End file.
